


Return To The Falls

by King_Koa



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Good Gideon, The Dorito is still here, The Mindscape (Gravity Falls), Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Koa/pseuds/King_Koa
Summary: Dipper and Mabel left Gravity Falls four years ago. They meant to return sooner, but they got caught up in their own adventures and discoveries and simply didn't have the time to spare for the trip. Now that they've returned, they find that their 'peaceful' lives may once again be at risk.
Relationships: Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez/Melody
Kudos: 1





	1. Pentagram

Leaves crunch underneath two sets of feet and one heavy set of hooves as they head into a small, basically unknown town from the distant bus stop. They hadn't seen the town in years, but they took one look around and saw that besides one or two things, the town remains mostly untouched in the few years they'd been gone.

They walked through town and found a new building towards the center of town, a strange gift shop with tent flap doors that were pulled open. They glanced at each other, and a bell rang, alerting the teenage shopkeep. They instantly recognize the drawl that the young man has as he stands up a bit straighter and starts an obviously practiced speech.

_"Oh, why 'ello visitors, welcome to th' Weird-a-gift den! So very glad to have ya'll drop into my lil' ol' sho-"_

The young man turned, speaking happily until his eyes spotted the pair, his eyes widening as he nearly drops the mug he had just finished painting with the logo of the small town. Then, his slightly chubby cheeks are pushed aside by the huge grin that suddenly plasters itself to his face.

_"My oh my, if it ain't the Pine Twins! We thought we lost y'all to th' outside world! What brings ya'll back ta this tiny ol' town after all this time?"_

The pair laugh a bit, wholehearted and soft at their old 'pal' and ex-enemy. It's Mabel who recovers enough to answer, leaving Dipper to continue grinning like a dork.

_"Well, Gideon, If you must know, we realized how long we've been gone, and that a visit was long overdue. So, we came back for the summer, to see how everyone's been since... y'know, the incident."_

Gideon nods, motioning around him. There are all sorts of references to the incident, including miniature hand-made figures of various creatures seen throughout the incident. However, most impressive was the 10 tapestries, hand-made, almost exactly like the 6 that the Dorito had made the Non-Pines into, plus the missing 4. Except in these, none of them were screaming. Instead, they all looked peacefully proud of their symbol, calm and smiling at the viewers with their eyes shut.

_"Those were hand-made, my pride n' joy of this lil' place, a one o' a kind set of 'em right there."_

Both of the twins had stopped laughing by now and stood in a sort of awe at the collection of items that Gideon had made. Then the previously psychic teen snapped his fingers, standing upright as he suddenly remembered something with a grin.

_"Wait right here, ah've got somethin' that ah've been meanin' to give to ya'll for quite a while now."_

He hurries into the back, leaving Mabel and Dipper a moment to look at the many creations. There was even a snowglobe with the shooting star inside, the colors used obviously referencing Mabel's Time Bubble. Mabel lets out a weak chuckle, impressed by the talent of his craftsmanship, but wishing she could forget the memories of that bubble. Suddenly, Gideon returns with two keychains, one for both of them.

_"I made these after that summer, hopin' to give 'em to ya th' next year, but... well, y'know."_

Both had a stained glass style to them, shaped into a pine tree and a shooting star, and handed them to their respective person. Mabel immediately grinned and hooked it onto her backpack with a bunch of other keychains, while Dipper took a moment to be impressed with the amount of talent Gideon had about making these.

_"Well, it looks like you've been keeping yourself very busy."_

_"I have indeed, it's a full-time hobby o' mine now. Ah, but I've taken up quite a bit o' your time now 'aven't I? Ya'll better rush on and tell th' others you're back, Ah'm sure they'll all be real joyous ta see ya."_

With that, he shoved them out the door, in a gentle, friendly way, bidding them ado and heading back into the shop. The pair looked at each other, then took a moment to laugh a bit at the teen they once had been enemies with as they moved to see what the others are up to.


	2. Mystery

They decided to make a stop at the Mystery Shack next since it was technically right across the road from Gideon's shop. Of course, it would be, since his tent was in the same spot years ago and he already had the land owned for it. They walked towards the Shack, feeling nervously excited as they chatted along the way. They hadn't been here in ages, and now here they were again almost 4 years later.

They carefully knocked and were surprised by how quickly it was answered, by Melody of course. She seemed to pause for a second, then recognized them.

_"Oh my gosh! Darling, guess who's here!"_

From another room comes a familiar form who's barely any thinner, and still just as jolly as before, Soos steps into the room with the same stupefied and oblivious look, then saw the Pines twins and was grinning and over to them in moments.

_"It's you guys! How are you, we haven't seen you in, uh, years!"_

The twins laughed, nodding. They carefully explained that they had this urge to come back, and had failed to make any plans in advance. This did include the failure to book a space to stay for their visit, but they were immediately cut off by Melody and Soos both shushing them.

_"You're always welcome here, we actually have rooms set up for guests! Of course, the attic is also still set up for both of you. We left it intact, just for this sort of situation!"_

Mabel grinned, excited about the idea of returning to their old room. Dipper had some reservations about it, after everything that happened. He didn't exactly have positive memories of the room after that summer, but he still couldn't help but accept the offer. It only felt right to stay there, after all. They went through so much there, it'd be strange not to stay in the room. Soos and Melody helped them take their bags up to the room, and Dipper quickly found himself settling right back into the room, sitting in the window and pulling out a journal with a pine tree on the front. The red hue from the stained glass gave everything an eerie look, but somehow Dipper found it soothing to write under. 

He had started making notes of his own interesting discoveries upon realizing that Gravity Falls was only one of many locations where magic and mystery still run rampant. Gravity Falls, however, is the largest hotspot for the uncanny and legendary. 

Meanwhile, Mabel was busy decorating the room with her new interests, humming to one of the many tunes going through her head at all times. She's more focused on seeing her friends again and drawing more in her current sketchbook. Maybe she can get some of them to pose for art, practice her realistic style and shading, etcetera. Her mind wanders to the unicorns, the gnomes, and Mermando. She wonders how they're doing, and if she could find them so she could draw them too. She could use the practice since she plans to help Dipper by doing the sketches in his journals. 

Mabel finished the last bit of decorating on her side of the room and was looking to Dipper's side, wondering if he'd like some help setting up a desk they brought for him. They got it so that he has a place to write and put his journal and all that other stuff. Melody brings them some food, certain they're famished and tired after such a long trip, and Mabel flocks over, thanking her a lot as she took the food and took one of the plates to Dipper. 

Dipper was at this point an expert as eating and studying at the same time while keeping his journal clean, and this situation was usually no exception.. but he suddenly felt dizzy, under the window's stained glass shine. He looked to it and thought he found himself staring up at Bill again. He shook his head, and looked again, then remembered it was just the window. Looking up at him, however, stirred a sick feeling, and a spinning headache that forced him to stop studying and put the journal away as he goes to sit on his bed.

Things may not be as peaceful as they seem... but certainly, the twins will enjoy what they have while it's here.


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper wasn't sure if he wanted to sleep after having that eerie feeling, but he knew he'd regret it if he kept himself up all night. He looked to the clock, spying the red numbers glaring a bright 1:43 AM at him. He glanced at his sister next, who, as far as he could tell, was peacefully and happily asleep. He rolled onto his back and turned his gaze to the ceiling, staring upwards and trying to relax when something changed. His head spun with the sudden darkness that surrounded him, then he felt himself sinking into a form of unconsciousness.

When he came to, he sat up in his bed with a start, a short scream that was cut off almost immediately when he noticed that, nothing seemed different. He slowly looked around but was quickly unsettled by a few realizations. The first realization was rather immediate, but could easily be chalked up to waking up late... if the clock wasn't blinking, the numbers rolling too quickly to read, leading into the next realization. Either the clock was broken, or time itself was no longer applicable in a normal sense. The third realization was that two particular colors seeming glaringly bright, or rather every other color was paler than usual.

The blue pine tree symbol of his hat seemed quite vibrant against the pale brown of the shelf, and the same goes for the yellow star against the colors of Mabel's pillow, which she handmade from her old shooting star sweater. He smiled at the sight of it, glad that Mabel found a way to keep it. Then he realized something else: He had gotten rid of his hat. He had tossed it out, and yet, there it was. He stood and reached out, only to suddenly see his shadow silhouetted in a bright flickering blue. He quickly spun around, and the light from the window had gone from a dull red to a bright blue, then it draws itself into one point, and the ball of blue that appeared in that spot darts down the stairs.

He quickly moves after it, grabbing his old hat of the shelf as he leaves. Upon rushing down the stairs he found himself in a hall of doors, much like Grunkle Stan's old mindscape. He was surprised, then worried, once he realized where he was. He carefully checks the nearby doors, and sure enough, they were his. This was his own Mindscape... but there's seemingly no reason for him to be brought here. He figured its just a part of the dream and starts walking around, having lost the blue light while he was studying his surroundings.

He's wandering the halls, wondering when he'll wake up, looking for the reason he's here. He finds many incidents from throughout his life, though it'd be obvious that he would. It is his dreamscape after all. There's the gas station, which he smiles at while cringing softly. He watches memories of him and Mabel staying by each other's side through everything that happened that summer. He's glad that, in the end, everything turned out ok. He's glad that they won, even if he was never sure if they really defeated Bill or only caused a temporary set back. 

After a bit longer, he stumbles across the memories of the encounters with Bill and watched them, the thought turning in his mind like a cogwheel. He had no clue how to answer it, eventually closing those doors and packing around the space, looking for something that might tell him whether or not they actually stopped him.

As he wanders through the halls, he stumbles across the orb again, which begins leading him through the maze until they end up in an almost empty room. Dipper freezes, eyeing the figure across the room, on edge by the familiar being. The orb floats over to the form, bursting into blue flames and vanishing upon being crushed by the thin, wiry hand that grabbed it.

The single eye of the shape watched Dipper, then a voice that's too familiar echos in the hollow space in Dipper's mind. It sent shivers up and down his spine, leaving him in complete and utter shock.

**_"It's been a while, hasn't it, Pinetree?"_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ))BEING TRANSFERRED FROM WATTPAD. ALL CHAPTERS UP TO CHAPTER 3/Mind HAVE BEEN PREVIOUSLY WRITTEN.((


End file.
